


Endlessly

by kangelique



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, Bittersweet, F/M, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Season 1 episode 1 deleted thoughts, making wishes, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: She's always alone on her birthday.But this time, she's not.
Relationships: Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Kudos: 3





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually my birthday today, and I wrote this short little thing around midnight. Hope you like it!

**Endlessly:**

Today she made a wish. 

On a cupcake too big to eat by herself. 

For once she closed her eyes and let her hopes speak the truth.

Then a boy knocked on her door.

And opened her world. 

Scared her to the point of hyperventilating. 

She remembers the feeling of growing up with no place to call home. 

Endlessly wondering why she wasn’t enough. 

And she sees it in his eyes.

That he also struggles to be loved. 

But today she made a wish. 

And it seems to have washed over them both.

Because suddenly, they are not alone. 


End file.
